


Community Service

by Superfluous_Gypsy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dehumanization, Gags, Humiliation, Mind Break, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sexual Slavery, Villain Steve Rogers, Villain Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfluous_Gypsy/pseuds/Superfluous_Gypsy
Summary: When supervillain Tony Stark received his sentence, he smirked. House arrest under Captain America's watch? The man would be a pushover. He got a rude awakening the moment he was escorted into Steve Rogers' SHIELD quarters.Based off a kink meme prompt. Please notice all warnings and tags.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme prompt: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/20598.html?thread=51125366#t51125366
> 
> Didn't hit all the marks, but the general elements came from this.

When supervillain Tony Stark received his sentence, he smirked. House arrest under Captain America's watch? The man would be a pushover. 

He got a rude awakening the moment he was escorted into Steve Rogers' SHIELD quarters. 

"Strip," the super soldier said, crossing his arms over his broad chest and leaning back against the closed door. 

"Sure," Tony said, smiling seductively and eyeing the man's body approvingly. He was out of his clothes in under a minute, cock already warming to the idea. 

"Kneel," was the man's next command, and Tony obeyed. Really, he had only been caught because his stupid attraction to Cap had made him get sloppy. The tribunal judge had given him pretty much all he had wanted anyways as a punishment. Villainy was getting old; maybe after a few months of being Rogers' obedient cabin boy would earn him enough brownie points to let him talk his way into getting his suit back and fighting for SHIELD. 

What happened next was unexpected. Rogers stuck a hypodermic needle into his neck. "Whuh-" was all Tony was able to croak out before he fell over, unable to do more than twitch. 

Tony watched as Rogers opened a drawer and pulled out two heavy looking objects. Each one was a shiny stainless steel ball, and Tony was horrified when Rogers locked one on each of his hands, leaving his fingers curled into fists against a rubber or latex lining inside. He had been right; they were heavy. Tony could imagine himself having to walk dragging his fists on the ground like an ape. 

It soon seemed like walking would be out of the question for Tony, as Rogers strapped each of his ankles to their corresponding thigh. 

The drug was wearing off quick, but not quick enough for Stark to be able to prevent Rogers from forcing a ring gag into his mouth. 

For the finale, Rogers held up a thick black leather collar. "The tag has your name on it," Captain America said with a sadistic smile. He held the collar close enough for Tony to see the words "Iron Bitch" etched into the bone-shaped steel. There was also a large bell looped on the same ring as the tag that jingled merrily every time the collar was moved. 

"You've killed eighteen civilians," Rogers said. "That's eighteen lives you've ended; eighteen families you left grieving. Your mission now is to improve the lives of people by letting them use you. Let's say 200 orgasms for each death. You're the genius; what's 200 times 18? Oh, and you have a year to do it. 365 days exactly. How many ladies do you have to lick, how many men do you need to let come in your mouth or your ass to atone for your sins? How many each day?" 

3600, Tony thought. That meant almost ten orgasms every day. Was the bastard serious? 

"You do have a reputation. Oh, that reminds me: can't have you enjoying this." 

Another metal device was attached to Tony's naked body. The soldier forced Tony's dick into a small metal chastity cage and locked it shut. 

Tony glared at the man. Rogers rewarded the glare with a hard slap to his face. The movement caused the drool that had been pooling in Tony's mouth to spray out and dribble down his chin. 

Tony had barely been able to keep himself from crying as the collar was buckled around his throat. His "mission" and the slap had momentarily shocked him out of the despair, but now his eyes widened and began to sting as he saw the next item Rogers held in front of him. The container of personal lubricant was so large it had a pump spigot. Captain America rolled Tony onto his front, letting him sprawl with one of his locked hands pushing painfully into his stomach, then got to work at loosening Tony's ass. 

"All that flirting, Stark, and you're finally getting what you wanted." 

Tears coursed down his face and onto the floor. Captain America, the nation's figurehead for freedom and justice, had made him powerless and was going to whore him out. What a hypocritical, sadistic _dick_. When Tony escaped, he might just kill the motherfucker on his way out. 

It took time, but Rogers patiently worked until Stark's ass took four fingers easily. He pushed a dildo or plug into him, and Tony felt some pulling on the toy and his caged cock. 

Steve got up and washed his hands before returning to sit astride him. 

"Now for the rules. Keep still." The man began writing on his back. It took several minutes, then he stood up and Tony heard the click of a Polaroid camera. 

"Up," Rogers ordered, prodding him with a booted foot. Tony did, with difficulty, getting to his hands and knees, with his legs tied tightly enough he could feel his heels on his ass. The steel balls on his hands clumped on the floor, and made him slow and clumsy. He followed the Captain through the kitchen and in front of a small pantry. Rogers turned on a light. There was a dog bed on the floor. "Your room. Let's post these rules where you will be sure to see them." He taped it onto the inside of the door at head height for Tony's enforced posture. He tapped it with a finger. "Read it." 

The words written on his back said: 

**I am subhuman.**

**Use me for your pleasure.**

**If you come on me or in me, write your initials on my ass.**

**Please plug me back up.**

"Every night I will add the number of fucks to your total, so you want to be sure to get those initials. They can use your face or your cunt, but I want you to have jizz in your ass every single day. You'll get food and water in the morning and evening, and be allowed to use a toilet three times a day, after meals and around noon. 

"Well, it's 1500 now. Let me show you where you can find donors." Rogers smile had a cruel edge to it. He walked away and turned to look back when he reached the front door to the apartment. "If you don't follow me on your own, I have a leash...." 

Miserably, Tony moved. When he was close to the exit, Rogers crossed the room to pick up one last thing. "Lube. And condoms, though you probably will want to try to convince them that you want the men to come in your ass." He clipped the fanny pack so the pouch hung under Tony's stomach. 

Steve led them through the door, down a hall, and all too soon they were at the entrance to a SHIELD mess hall. At this hour there were only about thirty agents hanging around. 

Tony cringed, mortified. He wasn't sure he could make his body move into that room and face the taunts and laughs and leers his ...condition would attract. 

Rogers slapped him on the ass. A loud noise, as well as saliva, erupted from his open mouth. The sound drew stares. 

"The Iron Bitch will be atoning for his crimes by sexually servicing any one who demands it. Carry on," he ordered breezily, walking into the mess hall and toward another exit. 

None of the agents staring at Tony carried on. There was utter silence. 

"My partner was laid up in medical for three weeks because of him," one male agent said, standing. "Come on, bitch," he said, slapping his thigh like he was summoning a real dog. 

Tony stayed frozen. 

The man unbuckled his belt and began to slide it from its loops. "If I have to go over there, your butt will take a whipping as well as a fucking." 

Tony steeled himself and crawled forward on shaky limbs. The agent and the two others he had been sitting with studied the words on his back. "Either of you have a pen?" The first man joked as he tugged at the object keeping Tony open. There was a heavy pull on his dick and Tony looked down and back to see the anal plug was attached by a short chain to the chastity cage. Convenient. 

The man stuck a finger into him, then two. "Still wet and loose. Guys haven't ever done anything for me, but I don't want to pass this opportunity up." 

Tony waited, his knuckles digging into the lining of the ball cuffs enough to feel the steel exterior. The agent must be having some trouble getting it up, he figured, but soon enough he felt the head of a cock press into his hole. 

By just before 1800, Tony had crawled back to what he thought was the door to Rogers' quarters and had let himself collapse on the floor outside after knocking one cuff against the door a few times and receiving no answer. His rectum felt squishy with the many loads of come he had taken, his mouth was dry, and the skin of his face stiff with dried smears of ejaculate. 

He needed to drink some water, piss, and get rid of the stuff in his ass. He wanted something to remove the taste of dick and salty come from his mouth. 

The door opened. "Get inside," Captain Rogers ordered. 

The gag was removed, and Tony's aching jaw was finally able to close. 

"Twelve," Rogers said in a mock-impressed voice, counting the sets of initials scrawled on his ass. He pulled the plug out. "Let's see if you're full of jizz," he added, sticking a finger in. "Yup. Who's a good girl?" He added in a gooey voice. "Din-din's by your room. Ten minutes, and then I'll take you to the bathroom." He left the plug to dangle as Tony crawled through the kitchen. 

It was a bowl of dog kibble, sitting in a bath of warm water. Tony looked back at Captain America to see if this could possibly just be a joke, but the man watched him expectantly with cold eyes. "Kibble with extra fiber for dinner, so we'll hopefully get you on a schedule of shitting in the mornings. SHIELD doctors suggested it, it's actually got pretty much what a human body needs. Seven more minutes, and I'll take it away." 

Bowing to the inevitable, Tony lowered his face into the bowl and slurped up water and dog chow. The kibble was mushy on the outside and crunchy on the inside and was rather bland. He couldn't choke down all of it, but he licked up all the moisture he could, not really feeling relief from his thirst. 

Rogers picked up the bowl and set in on a counter before motioning him to follow. They left the apartment and went down a few hallways until they entered a locker room. They went to one side of the large area and moved past a row of stalls, finally entering the last one. There was a squat toilet, a contoured porcelain hole in the floor. Rogers unclipped the chain and plug and left, leaving the stall door ajar. Tony was surprised by the privacy, but it still took him a while to situate himself into a good position and relax his body enough to go. 

He was hosed down in an open shower while Rogers rubbed him all over in a cursory manner with liquid soap. 

Back in Rogers' quarters, the soldier took a marker and made twelve tally marks on the door over the photo of "the rules." 

"Good start," he said. He noticed Tony eyeing what looked like a human-sized hamster water bottle mounted on one wall. "Don't drink too much. I'll only wash the mat when I feel like doing it." 

He removed everything but the collar before ushering Tony into the closet. 

"One day down," he said, before he closed the door.


	2. Ending 1: Mind Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Horrible Ending

Tony knelt on the floor, watching Captain Rogers uncap a beer and make himself comfortable on the couch. He was nervous; the man had ordered him to stay out in the apartment instead of letting him go to his room after dinner and his shower. He knew from experience that any change in routine was never good news. 

"It's been a year since you were sentenced," Rogers said, much more conversationally than he usually addressed Tony. "Your parole hearing is tomorrow." 

Tony wasn't focused on the words. Instead, his brain was screaming at him, "Two! Two orgasms left!" and he felt panic as he tried to think of how he could get Rogers, who had never fucked him before, to come in him two times tonight. 

"You're two orgasms shy of completing your mission. Since you've done so well, I thought I would give you a chance to reach that goal tonight." Rogers looked at Tony expectantly. 

Tony swallowed. "Thank you, Captain. How may I give you pleasure?" 

"Come sit up here." Tony looked sceptically as the soldier patted the couch cushion next to him. "It's okay, come on." 

Slowly, Tony stood up, walked over, turned around, and gingerly sat his bare ass on the couch. 

"Get comfortable," Rogers said, picking up a remote. "We're going to watch your highlight reel." 

Tony had figured that the SHIELD headquarters would be full of cameras, but he hadn't expected them to provide such a variety of angles as he watched himself get fucked over and over from above, behind, and even facing a camera directly. It was cringeworthy, seeing him debased and abused and ridiculed. 

"Here's a good one," Captain America said brightly, as Thor strode onto the screen. 

Tony wanted to cover his face. He remembered that. 

"I was not aware you had bedslaves on Midgard!" the god said in his hearty voice. 

The paper-pusher he was with, Sitwell, snorted. "The Iron Bitch doesn't want to be fucked in a bed. It prefers to be used on the floor in the mess hall." 

"I see nothing of iron about this man," Thor proclaimed, confused. 

Sitwell laughed his weasel laugh. "Exactly," he said with satisfaction, leaving his guest just as confused. "Agent Parsons is finished. Would you like its services?" 

Thor thought for a moment. "I shall. Iron Bitch, come hither. I have use for you." 

Tony watched as his image crawled to the blond visitor. 

The cock Thor released from him trousers was almost human: very long and thick, with a curious knobby spine running along the underside. It only took a few seconds for Thor to jack himself to full hardness. "Present," the god ordered, and Tony got the gist of what he wanted and turned his ass toward the alien and lowered his upper body to the floor. It must have been several months into his new life, as he wasn't wearing the ball cuffs or the leg straps. 

Thor pushed his cock into Tony with a groan. "This hole is tight." 

Sitwell snickered. "Only because you're so large. It's had plenty of use." 

Tony remembered the burn of Thor's dick spearing into him, a discomfort he hadn't experienced since his first few days in SHIELD's service. He watched himself wriggle as he took the whole length. Thor didn't give him any more time to adjust before he began pounding and and out of him. 

The camera angle switched, giving an unimpeded view of Tony's face. "This part's great," Rogers commented, unzipping his pants and taking his cock in hand. 

Tony watched himself struggle to get his hands under him and lift himself up to a better angle to receive the hard fucking. He saw the surprise on his own face as he felt the spines on the alien's dick scrape his prostate repeatedly, and remembered the unexpected spikes of ecstasy they had caused within him. His own dick, in real life, uncaged since his shower, started to firm up at the memory. 

"Look at your face!" Rogers exclaimed. "You love his cock so much! Those little jerks your hips are making... you can see how desperate your dick is to get hard. You're drooling, and your eyes can't open more than halfway. Oh, yeah," he said, spitting into his hand and masturbating harder. 

Tony could hear the grunts he was making on the TV, over the constant chiming of the bell on his collar. His eyelids fluttered as his forehead wrinkled in concentration as he kept working for the best angle to get the most pleasure from the stimulation of his prostate. He could remember how the bliss of Thor fucking him had made him forget where he was and who was watching. 

"You are such a slut for Thor. I think this is the one time this whole year where you would have gotten off from what he was doing. What was it? His weird dick, or that he looked more like me than anyone else here?" 

Tony blushed. Honestly, he did remember his mind going fuzzy on who had been fucking him, and he may have imagined Captain America's face. The Cap before his capture, who had seemed too kind and gentle and virginal to be true, and for whom Tony had lusted because of those perceived qualities. 

The Cap in Tony's mind _had_ been too good to be true. 

"I'm so close to coming," Rogers said. "If you want my name on your ass, you'd better start begging." 

Tony scrambled to the floor and knelt in front of him. "Please fuck me, sir. Use my ass. I'll do my best to please you. I need your come, please!" And he meant every word with a desperation that he hadn't felt ever. 

Rogers didn't release his grip on his erection. "I want you to beg more. Cry for it." 

Tony could feel tears welling up in his eyes. For the first time in a year, his own dick was hard. For the first time ever, Captain America's cock was inches away. He could smell the man's musky, masculine scent and his mouth watered. "I want your cock. In my mouth, to taste it. I used to jack off imagining myself giving you head. Imagined how you would pull your cock out of your uniform, and I would swallow it all down and taste your come and watch your face as I made you feel amazing." He could feel tears dripping down his face, and his nose started to plug up. 

"You still want to taste it?" 

"Oh, god, yes!" Tony breathed, his eyes glued to the shiny, damp head when it peeked from Rogers' fist. 

"Take it, slut," the super soldier ordered, letting go of his dick and grabbing Tony by the hair. Tony pushed himself up on his knees and bent over to put his face in the Captain's lap, latching his mouth around the hard shaft and licking up the saliva and precome that covered it. 

As much as he was satisfied to finally have Captain America's meat in his mouth, he noticed that it tasted like all the other hundreds of dicks he'd been forced to take over the past year His excitement for servicing the man this way withered as he realized how much sucking cock had become simply a chore. 

He was broken, now. Used so much that this intimate act that used to mean so much and had given him such enjoyment to provide now meant nothing more than a sad reminder of who he was and what he was worth now. His tears flowed faster, and he had to open his mouth to sob. 

"You love it so much, don't you?" Rogers said, starting to control Tony's head with his handful of hair. "You used to dream about doing this when you were Iron Man and teased me and flirted. I bet you never guessed that I didn't want a man; I would only let a bitch do this. Not even a woman; just a dirty slut with a sloppy cunt without a proper name. Look at you, crying around my dick. You're fucking broken, aren't you? I managed to fucking break the famous Tony Stark!" 

Tony's gag reflex had long been beaten into submission. Literally. The angle of his head as Rogers shoved his cock into him wasn't comfortable, and the crying he doing was limiting his breathing even more, making his head swim. When the man finally released his load it flooded Tony's mouth and throat and forced its way out his nose and into his esophagus. When Rogers finally let him go and pushed him away, Tony fell back on the floor coughing and sobbing for oxygen. 

"One left," Rogers said, pulling off his shirt to wipe himself off. "One left, and I'm not planning on giving you another." 

Tony heard him, but was too busy trying to give his body the air it needed to comprehend what he meant. It was minutes later that he sat up with panic on his face. 

"One more? Can I go find someone? Please, please, it's just one more!" Tony begged, but Rogers' smirk let him know that things wouldn't be that easy. 

"I guess there's one more set of balls in the room," he said pointedly. "If you want your 3600th orgasm, it's gotta be yours." 

"Mine?" Tony repeated quietly. He was the farthest from horny that he figured he could ever get. 

"You can't touch your dick, but do whatever else you can to make yourself come," Rogers said, sitting back and unpausing the video. 

Tony automatically looked at the screen where he was burying his face between a woman's thighs as a male agent slapped his butt as he fucked him. 

"Fifteen minutes," Rogers added, and, faced with a deadline, Tony scrambled for the lube in the fanny pack. He slicked up his fingers quickly and awkwardly began to finger himself. 

"Ten minutes left." 

Tony was on the verge of crying again, this time with frustration. He looked to the TV where it was now him covered in come, curled up on the floor and shaking as a group of SHIELD's finest made him feel filthier with their insults and observations. He was beginning to get hard from the sheer physical stimulation, finally, but his mind wasn't anywhere close to being turned on. 

"You always were a whore for attention," Rogers noted. "Now you hate it, don't you? I see how relieved you are at the end of the day, being closed up in your closet, finally allowed to be alone. You think you're going to be able to cope with freedom after this? The moment you walk out of the Triskelion, there will be reporters and microphones and cameras. They're gonna ask you what you did for the year you've been out of the public eye. People know, we didn't keep it a secret, but now the whole world will find out how you're now just a slut bitch. There are going to be leaked videos; even SHIELD agents won't be able to refuse the amount of money they'll be offered to hand over tapes of you getting fucked over and over." 

Tony let his hand drop onto the floor. There was no use in trying to get himself off. He cried in acceptance and despair. "Let me stay here," he whispered. He could imagine it; coming back to life, leaving SHIELD as a ruined man with a new reputation. God, _Pepper_ would know. How could he look her in the eyes when she knew? When she saw photos or videos of him wearing a dog collar and begging men to fuck him? Did she think he was dead? Did she think he was just being held prisoner in a normal SHIELD prison? Whatever she thought would be better than the truth. 

He pressed his face against the floor, sobbing so hard his entire body shook. 

"Did you say something?" Rogers asked, cheerfully. 

"Please let me stay. I don't want to leave." 

"But you could be Tony Stark again!" The soldier said with false dismay. "Surely you wouldn't prefer to be what you are here?" 

"Yes I would," the Iron Bitch said, words almost lost between its hopeless sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the next ending better. It also picks up where the first part ended. While it isn't fluffy and happy, it is lighter in tone.


	3. Ending 2: Exposing Hydra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Better Ending. Still not happy, though.

There was a new man in the mess hall. Face half-covered with hair and the sharp eyes of a cornered animal. The man watched him from the corner as Tony obediently begged for an agent to come on his face. It was the late afternoon, several months into his sentence, and Tony was too tired and inured to humiliation that he really didn't care much about the newcomer. 

The next day the watcher was back in his corner when Tony made his grand entrance that morning. As far as Tony could tell, he stayed there all day, watching. Rogers came in several times to sit at the table and talk to him, and Tony felt some satisfaction as Rogers left every time in a huff of frustration or anger. Neither of them mentioned the man with dark hair when they inhabited the same space of kitchen or bathroom. 

On day five the man knocked on the door to Rogers' quarters while Tony had his face in his bowl of breakfast. "Coulson wants to talk to you." 

Rogers looked surprised and confused. "Okay? Why are you telling me?" 

"He told me to finish your chores with the prisoner. It's urgent." 

The Captain looked skeptical, but grabbed his uniform jacket. "Alright," he said, uncertainly, glared at Tony in warning, then left. 

Tony had sat back on his heels with as much dignity as a naked man who had to eat on the floor from a dog bowl without the use of hands could have. 

"There's something wrong about this place," the man said. With his hair tucked behind his ears, there was something familiar about his face. 

Tony snorted and gestured to the collar he always wore. "Yeah?" 

"Steve's different than he was back when I knew him. This whole organization seems to me to be as corrupt as Hydra." 

The hints prodded Tony's brain to work. "Barnes?" 

The man nodded. "And you're Tony Stark. Iron Man. You fought against SHIELD before you got captured." 

"You died, what, eighty years ago?" If he was really the original Bucky Barnes, the guy had hardly aged. There were signs of torture and hints of mental instability, though. 

"Hydra captured me and made me an obedient pet for them. Only, I was sent out to do assassinations." 

"Sounds familiar. It'd be nice to get a day away from these assholes, even if I had to kill the president to do it." 

Barnes pulled out a kitchen chair and waved at it invitingly. Tony shook his head, wincing at the idea of the punishment he would get for disobeying Rogers and using furniture. Barnes didn't give any acknowledgement to Tony's traumatic memories besides a bland nod, and sat on the seat himself. "Steve 'rescued' me from Hydra. SHIELD is supposed to be the good guys, but I'm really not feeling that." 

"They were infiltrated by Hydra from the start," Tony said. "About a third of the highest rank are loyal to Hydra, is my guess. Captain Rogers, being such an important historical and propaganda figure, has gotten a lot of attention and special treatment from the big brass over the decades. They've been grooming him. Probably to get him on the side of whatever Hydra's long-term plan is. I don't know if he knows he's gone to the dark side yet." 

Barnes listened to him gravely. The novelty of being regarded as someone worth paying attention to made Tony realize how much he had accepted being treated like an animal. He looked at the bowl of dog food with renewed disgust. 

"You can finish it. I didn't intend to interrupt your meal." Barnes said, with a noticeable hesitation before the last word. Apparently, Hydra had given him better food than kibble. 

Tony shook his head. "I never finish it. The hunger helps." An empty stomach hurting for food was often the best distraction he could get from being stuck in his body and constantly aware of his degradation. "I do need to use the restroom. It's down the yellow hall." 

"Sure," Barnes said, standing up and wiping his palms nervously on his thighs. "I need to go with you?" 

"Yeah. Grab the bag on the hook by the door." 

Tony led Barnes to the locker room. There were about a dozen men in there changing into their tac gear, but the usual hoots and hollers died quickly when they realized who was escorting Tony. He ignored them and walked through to the bathroom and the last stall. Barnes stayed outside. "Shower," Tony said, when he emerged. 

He had apparently earned the right to be bipedal again after the first four months of crawling obediently. He was allowed to also wash himself, so he did, he and Barnes staying silent. Tony took the fanny pack from him and went through the routine of lubing and plugging and caging. When they exited the locker room, Tony hesitated. "This is when I go to the mess." 

"Do you have to?" 

Tony thought about it. "I don't know. He never said." 

"I want to keep talking. Do you mind if we go to my room?" 

Tony smirked weakly and shrugged. What was the worst Barnes could do, alone with him? Rape him? "Sure. If you take the blame if your buddy gets mad." 

Barnes nodded, and led Tony to a small room in the guest housing wing. At his invitation, Tony sat gingerly on an armchair after asking for a towel. He wrapped it around his waist and felt more human than he had since the trial. 

"The SSR took in a scientist by the name or Armin Zola during the war," he said. 

Barnes' eyes took on a hollow look. "We met." 

Tony didn't dare go down that path. "The SSR ended taking in almost all of his cronies. It was all under the table, at first, but after fifteen or twenty years the organization was large enough that their origins were lost in the shuffle. In the seventies, Zola uploaded his mind onto computers. In the digitalization of the nineties, I had a hobby of hacking into places it was illegal for me to go. I caught a hint of the SHIELD system getting a huge data transfer--it takes a lot of gigabytes to simulate an intelligence; this transfer slowed SHIELD's bps exchange rate when I tried downloading files to an insane time, so I could tell the framework was doing something big because of the lag. I was able to find the origin of the data packet, and found the site was a former Army base where Zola had been based. Among other notables, but Zola was the only person I figured would do such an extreme, egotistical thing. It took a few years, but I managed to confirm that it was an AI (well, maybe not so artificial), and of whom, and followed the clues to find out who was accessing the program and how often." 

"Who at the top do you know is working for Hydra?" Barnes asked. 

"They very top. Pierce. He seemed to have been recruited pretty early on in his SHIELD career. The World Security Council is nominally in command of him, but... politics. He doesn't have to take their suggestions. There's too much secrecy in the WSC; the top panel of representatives changes randomly every time there is a crisis, from a pool of thousands of influential international players. There's no predicting who will be in power when, and no use keeping tabs on any individual's cyber usage, because they have some serious security measures that kick me out after about twenty minutes." 

"Who's trustworthy?" 

Tony laughed bitterly. "From personal experience, possibly you. But you've admitted you were working for the enemy, so the only reason for that gut feeling is that you are the first person to actually ask why I started going against this benevolent organization. I had hoped to spill what I knew during the trial, but the whole thing was a joke. Not even one reporter was allowed to take a look at what was going on with their own eyes; they all got issued the company press release. I wish to God I had set up some sort of dead man's switch to leak the information if I got captured, but..." He trailed off and shrugged. 

Barnes frowned, thinking. "Coulson hinted that I should talk to you alone. I think he might be on our side." 

"And what side is that?" Tony said bitterly. "Not the side of the law, or national security, considering I'm anti-SHIELD. The side of the angels? I can't envision that a whole host of divine beings have got my back. If the American government is in on the conspiracy, if foreign powers are in on it, what the hell is the so-called 'good' side?" 

"The victims, and the people who need protection from a corrupt system." 

Tony took the opportunity to express his frustration and hurt with his situation. He would have stopped himself, but his feelings of victimization and powerlessness had gotten no opportunities to express themselves outside of his tiny closet. "I could've used that protection!" He immediately covered his face. "Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to whine." Tears were leaking, and he could only try to breathe and hide his shame. 

"I understand," Barnes said, his voice rough. Tony peeked between his fingers and saw Barnes had pulled off a glove to expose a metal hand. 

"Jesus Christ!" His hands itched to grab it, but he managed to hold back until Barnes nodded permission. He studied it with an engineer's eye and marveled at the complexity. "How far up does it go? Hydra made it?" 

Barnes nodded. "To the shoulder." 

"How the hell is this possible? The whole arm is a prosthetic?" Tony observed how the fingers bent, and examined the joints for wiring. 

"Entirely," Barnes said, and Tony was thrown off by a change in his voice that he tore his gaze from the hand and looked up to see faint amusement on the man's face. 

"Sorry," he said hastily releasing it. "I'm an engineer. Too few social skills and too much enthusiasm for mechanics." 

"I saw the armor you made. Techs are still trying to open it up without having the entire thing explode. They tried to do some repairs on the arm, but couldn't figure it out." 

Tony snorted. "Those clowns couldn't dismantle a VCR without somehow detonating it. If I had my tools, I'd-- nevermind." 

Barnes had a faintly hopeful expression, but it hardened back into resting assassin face when there were hard urgent knocks on the door. Obviously the knock of a super soldier. 

Tony got to his knees and flung the towel away. He gestured to Barnes to open his pants. Thankfully, the man did, as well as unstuck his shirt before he cracked the door open. 

"Bucky, do-" Rogers said urgently. 

"Yeah." Barnes opened the door and stepped out of Rogers' way, fastening and adjusting his clothes. 

"Why'd you bring him here?" Rogers said, suspicious. "It's not like he's shy. You don't need to treat him like a date." 

The disdain in Rogers' voice clearly dismayed Barnes, who couldn't help but look stunned. "Steve, you never would've.... Nevermind. It was me. After Hydra, I haven't... you know. I wasn't sure I could actually do anything, so I didn't want to try in public." 

The face Barnes made was so woefully pained that Tony had to lock his molars together and pinch himself to keep from gaping or even laughing at the act Rogers was buying hook, line, and sinker. The Captain's demeanor wilted from fury to pity. 

"Oh, geez, Buck, I'm sorry." This was the first hint of the Captain America that Tony had thought Steve Rogers was when they had fought. The man rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. "I didn't think. Did everything... it's none of my business." 

Barnes shrugged. "I think something was starting to happen. I'm not sure. Maybe I can try again, sometime?" 

"Sure. Of course. Do you want me to leave now?" Rogers was falling all over himself to please Barnes. 

"Not now. I think..." Barnes glanced at Tony with a pained expression, then back at his feet "It's hard. Seeing him like this, a prisoner, it reminds me of me as a prisoner of Hydra." 

Tony wondered if making the comparison out loud would change Rogers' regard for the situation. It didn't seem to. 

"Stark was a bad guy, Buck, doing illegal things and killing people. A judge ordered him to do this." 

Behind his back, Tony rolled his eyes. The judge had ordered him to be under Rogers' supervision, kept secure, monitored closely if he used any electronics, and to find some use beneficial to SHIELD or its employees; there was not even an implication of sexual slavery in his sentence. Rogers had let his perverted mind run wild with the "beneficial to employees" part. 

"I did illegal things and killed people," Barnes said. 

"It was war," Rogers said, consolingly. "The rules are different." 

"Still. You know Hydra treated me like an animal? I walk in your quarters, Steve, and what do I see? A naked man eating dog food from a bowl on the floor! I had a flashback-- that's what the doc calls them, right?" 

Rogers looked horrified. "Oh my god, I didn't think. I should have had him go into his closet." 

Barnes crossed his arms, looking pissed. "You've changed. The Steve Rogers I knew would never have let a man be humiliated like that! What's happened to you?" 

Rogers got defensive. "It's been seventy years since you last saw me! Of course I changed! The world has changed; haven't you noticed?" 

Barnes shook his head. "People outside of here don't have unwilling sex slaves. Not in America, at least. And no good person does that to another human being!" He stepped to stand between Tony and his friend. 

"I have more in common with this man here than I do with you, Steve. This was me, and if you cared anything about me, you would stop this bullshit." 

Tony was avoiding looking at Rogers, which meant he was studying the carpet rather intensely and didn't know whether Captain America was about to become righteously angry or crumple like a piece of tissue. 

He crumpled. "Oh my god. You're right, Bucky." His voice was quiet, but there was a tinge of shame and horror in it. Tony still refused to look up and risk angering him. 

"Sitwell and Pierce recommended that he be shown humility and put to use, and handed me a flash drive of, oh god, torture porn, and I never stopped to think clearly about what I was doing." 

"No excuses," Barnes said roughly. "The Hydra men who raped me were under orders, too. I killed all them when I escaped." 

" _Rape_ ," Rogers choked the word out. "Oh my god." 

"What the hell did you think you were doing? Slapping him on the ass and telling him to go have fun?" 

"You should-- you keep him. I...can't." Rogers was fumbling for the door. 

"Go talk to Coulson," Barnes said, with disgust. 

That made Rogers pause. "You said you were... when I came in..." 

"It was a fucking _lie_. We were sitting having a chat. Tony knew it was you and figured you'd come in and beat him or something if you found he wasn't letting anyone rape him for ten fucking minutes!" 

Rogers made a choking sound and left quickly. 

Barnes turned to Tony. "Gimme a second. Let me notify Coulson." He pulled out a phone. "He might be making a run for it. _Steve_ , not Stark; seriously, you think Stark is that dumb? I wanna take him down to the tech lab, get him to look at the arm, can you give us clearance? None of the people who actually work here are able to do anything, but maybe the genius you guys are keeping locked in the basement can help me. ...Yeah." 

Tony stood up, amusement beginning to wear through the uncertainty. When Barnes hung up, he said, "What's wrong with the arm?" 

Barnes opened the closet and tossed him a pair of sweatpants and a SHIELD-branded tee. "All the clothes they gave me have their fucking logo all over them. Sorry." 

"I haven't worn clothes in what, four months? Don't apologize," Tony said, pulling them on. "Too bad you didn't order him to hand over the keys to the cage and collar. Well, I'm used to 'em. Can deal with it until later. Are we going to the lab now?" \- 

Tony was ecstatic to be able to tinker with Barnes' arm and use tools again. "Alien tech," he said, after examining the wiring inside. 

"Alien?" Barnes said, looking at him like he was crazy. 

"What, you haven't met Thor? We are not alone. Didn't you get a clue that this technology isn't terrestrial when you never had to change any batteries? And neural wiring like this is at least ten years away. Maybe five, if I get a chance to play with it some more and was in my shop at home. Definitely even behind the sci fi shit Heinlein was imagining and writing during the fifties." 

"That's classified," a not-so-cowed tech sputtered. 

Tony rolled his eyes. "Weren't you the guy who had me call him 'baby dick?' Yeah, look at me; I'm a fucking person with a memory and a tendency to talk." 

The tech was blushing and so fully cowed now that he could be mooing in any second. 

He continued muttering as he pried open another panel. "At least I have proof that women are much more civilized than men. Except for Janice in accounting. ...There's almost no heat generation in this system. Wait, look, here's something I recognize. Is this a MOSFET transistor? It's like the aliens gave them a Tesla and they stuck an 8-track player in the console. Okay, you said the sound is coming from up here? Ooh, this is a mess. Hey, baby dick, you guys got one of those little dentist sucky tubes around here? I wanna see how much of the debris can just be vacuumed out. Thanks," he took the device and turned it on briefly before setting it down and using a small flathead screwdriver as a chisel before picking it back up to suck out the newly loosened dirt. "Gross. Looks like sand, blood, and engine grease all compacted together." 

"Kandahar," Barnes said. "Makes sense." 

"Please do not elaborate. I have my own Afghanistan trauma." 

It took another fifteen minutes for the blockage to be fully cleared without damaging the internal mechanisms, and another twenty for Tony to diagnose a loose wire connection, ascertain if removing the wire would cause Barnes any agony, and then cut the faulty strip and splice in a replacement. The structural and protective plates were easy to snap and screw back into place. 

Barnes checked his phone. "Coulson wants us." 

"After meeting the rest of this organization's employees, I am feeling very fond of Phil right now. He is a bland company man, but at least he never came down to gawk at the spectacle." 

Both Coulson and Rogers were waiting for them in his office. Tony found himself freezing in place when he saw the soldier. Rogers had the decency to blush, and handed Barnes a collection of tiny keys. Barnes passed them on to Tony, who released the collar and tossed it in the wastebasket with a jingle followed by a heavy clunk. Tony noticed the three men looking uncomfortable as he reached down and kept his hand out of his pants with a sigh. "I'll just-- no, you know what? You all can just stand there awkwardly avoiding eye contact. It's not like I have any modesty left to preserve." He was able to unlock the chastity device without exposing himself, thanks to the sweatpants' classy elastic waistband, and the keys and device were also thrown away. "So, what are we here to talk about?" 

"For God's sake, Stark," Coulson said, letting some amusement leak out through his usual bland facade. "Use this." He squirted some hand sanitizer into Tony's palm. "Here's the people we can trust: the four of us, Fury, and Hill," Coulson said. "That's it." 

"Debatable," Tony mumbled, pointedly. Rogers hadn't looked up from his shoes since he had walked in. 

"You can trust him on this," Coulson asserted. 

Rogers broke in, still not meeting anyone's gaze. "I can leave. I understand." 

Tony shrugged. 

"Stark, you've got evidence of Hydra operatives?" 

"If nobody's wiped or thrown out my data. I figured SHIELD would have cleaned all my systems before the trial happened." 

"Ms. Potts had the better lawyers. No agents were legally permitted into the tower." 

Tony grinned fondly. "That's why she runs my company. Can't sneak anything past her. We're there any illegal attempts made?" 

"You should probably ask her or JARVIS," Coulson replied. 

"Look at you; first name basis with my AI. How did you two get so chummy?" 

"I impressed him with my politeness and punctuality. Something of a rarity for him to deal with, I gathered." 

"Ha, ha," Tony said facetiously, with a genuine smirk of amusement. 

"There's a car waiting to take you and Captain Rogers to Stark Tower. See what intel you have, get Ms. Potts' opinion on how to present it, and leak it to the media. I've got contacts in the FBI, CIA, Interpol, and the UN; I gave them a hint that some shit is about to go down and they said they'd pass on any relevant intel. If I don't sleep, I should be able to keep ahead of the fallout." 

"You want to come and link up with J? He never sleeps." 

Coulson shook his head. "I can't do anything out of my normal routine until after the news hits, or someone might get suspicious. There are probably loyalists charged with keeping an eye on anyone not affiliated with Hydra. I've made myself unpopular over the years to everyone but Director Fury; it's much better to know that it's no fault of mine, and that everyone who has a grudge against me doing my job is a secret Nazi." 

"Or a not-so-secret Nazi," Tony muttered, thinking of Janice from accounting. "Does Rogers really have to come with me?" 

"His supervision is a condition of your parole." 

"By a Nazi kangaroo court!" 

Coulson's expression went from bland to serious. "We have to look like we're toeing the company line until the truth comes out. You don't have to talk to him. Captain, you aren't going to give him orders unless it's his life or death on the line." 

"Yes, sir," Rogers said miserably. 

Tony would have loved to have Barnes continue to act as buffer between them on the ride home, but he was SOL. He had eschewed the SHIELD car and had been able to contact Happy who was, well, more than happy to hook Tony up with a buddy who ran a limo service in the D.C. area. At first, Tony Stark was more comfortable having the partition between them and the driver open and to shoot the shit with Tony the driver. "Oh, the trial? Completely fake. Had to renounce any ties to SHIELD publicly so I could go on an undercover mission. I admit SHIELD had me over a barrel for breaking international laws, so I had to agree to do... a very unpleasant task for their benefit. Took a few months, obviously. So, are people still keeping up with the Kardashians?" 

Eventually the miasma of Rogers' sulking aggravated Tony enough to confront him. "Hey, T-man, I'm gonna roll up the window. Gotta go over some sensitive shit with the g-man here. Fucking hell, Rogers, can you keep your loud angsty silence to yourself?" 

"I'm sorry," the Captain said uncomfortably. 

Tony rolled his eyes. "I'm letting myself fall off the wagon," he said, opening the mini-bar and pulling out a bottle of brandy. "I cannot face your pity party sober." Happy had remembered his favorite brand, and had obviously figured that Tony deserved to indulge after being incommunicado and under a shady organization's thumb for the last four months. God bless the man. 

"How can I make it up to you?" Rogers said intensely. "Is there any way I can even begin to make things right?" 

"Apologize, for one." 

"Mister Stark, I am so sorry. What I did was inexcusable! Once another agency begins to investigate SHIELD, I am going to to turn myself in." The man's eyes were red-rimmed and pleading for clemency. 

Tony took a few large gulps of alcohol straight from the bottle. "You can't do that. Fury's right about his Avengers Initiative. It's very likely we're going to need all the exceptional fighters we've got sometime in the near future. You want the planet to be destroyed or taken over just so you can sulk in some cushy UN prison? Or martyr yourself by allowing the CIA to lock you up in some black site?" 

Captain Rogers gulped and met Tony's eyes. "If you want me to endure what you did, I will do it." 

Tony scowled. "I'm not lowering myself to Hydra's level. I don't torture people. Before this whole thing, I never participated in any non-consensual sexual acts. If you wanna have a taste of being the office slut, do it on your own time." 

Rogers blushed. "I was never interested in the sexual aspect, just the control." 

"You, Fury, Coulson, and Barnes managed to all keep your dicks out of me. Want a medal?" 

"If you ever want to take control from me, I would be willing to discuss it. It would only be fair." 

"Oh, so I have your permission to discuss it. Thanks for giving me the same consideration," Tony riposted sarcastically. Rogers stayed silent after that, still giving off miserable vibes. 

Tony got the driver to pull over at a truck stop for some food. Probably not the best introduction of his system back to human sustenance, but satisfying in the short-term, and when they got back in the car Tony sat up front for the rest of the drive. 

* * *

There was a press conference. The leaked videos and documents were disseminated by transparency groups and vigilante hackers so widely across the net that neither SHIELD nor Hydra would be able to recover the outed secrets to put them under wraps again. (Turns out the Hydra-plotted Kennedy assassination had been done by a member of a college marching band with a particularly unique and inventive bassoon.) 

Coulson had done some legal kung-fu in the form of gag orders for all former SHIELD employees that included speaking about Tony Stark's "community service" as a felony. He had also somehow managed to wipe all mess hall surveillance recordings; as far as the investigating agencies were concerned, there had never been any recording devices at all in the employee cafeteria. 

Iron Man was made out to be a vigilante of the highest moral order. It turned out the deaths attributed to him had been Hydra cover-ups, or accidents due to construction flaws caused by SHIELD/Hydra cost-cutting measures. (Which still made Tony feel responsible because he should have taken that into account when assessing structures for strengths and weaknesses; he was a government contractor himself.) 

Captain America spoke out publicly and also at classified depositions about the rot that had infected SHIELD and how he had been fooled and had put himself in their hands. Of course, his noble, guilt-ridden, and grief-wracked face seemed to endear him even more to the public. A particular photo of him a press conference, looking especially sad and disappointed, became a meme: "Captain America is ashamed." Tony's favorites were currently "of your wedding cake fail," and "of your patriotic camel toe." (All the ones that had Cap kink-shaming or porn link-outing just made him curl his lip at the agonising irony. He never denied himself the pleasure of rubbing his moral superiority in Rogers' face when the topic came up on rare occasions, but he did have two weeks of intensive therapy at an exclusive European spa that was highly priced due to their professional discretion. But he never really felt comfortable around Captain America again off the battlefield. He and Barnes, though, got on like a McDonald's grease fire.)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote two endings: one with Tony experiencing mind break, and one fix-it. The fix-it one is a bit longer and lighter in tone.


End file.
